The Disney chronicles: The chosen ones
by kegusaran 14
Summary: It's a time of crisis for the Disney heroes as they are losing a war with the villains. The heroes need help, from the chosen ones!
1. the chosen ones cometh

a/n: My brother wrote a good Disney fanfiction, so I'd thought I'd try. Rated T for language, drug use, alcohol, lotsa violence, mention of stuff that might be kinda intense, and a bunch of other things that pricks and pansies say is "uncalled for". Now I've gone over this story countless times, changing it again and again, and if you hate this story, just remember, it was once better.

* * *

Mickey and his advisor, a robot named A-39, went over the damage take by the last conflict. A-39, or just 9 for short, went over the files for it in his data-banks. "We lost the kingdoms of S-W and L-K. Commander Simba, captured. Pride unit came back with about 5/6 of their numbers and had minor to major injuries. Commander Prince, missing. Dwarf unit was able to make it back with minor injuries, save for soldier Dopey."

Mickey nodded. "What are the territory lines now?" 9 pressed a button on his head and a hologram projected from it, showing a map with red and green. "The dark forces have managed to get a hold on some very important land. With those new victories, they have a central hold on the grid." Mickey slammed his fists on the desk. "Damnit! What should be our next course of action?"

9 looked at the projection carefully. "Well their first attack was on S-W, and then they moved to the one to the right of it. If I were to guess, I'd say the H-N kingdom would be a good target, that or the L-M kingdom. If we were to lose one of those-" "NO!" Mickey interrupted. "We can't lose those territories! Do you realize how mush trouble we'd be in!"

9 smiled. "That's why I have a plan."

* * *

_Kevin_

I was waiting on the plane, relaxing. I had just been excepted into Yale, YALE! I had my first year already paid off and I was sure I could easily get a job up there. I had just said goodbye to my parents, little sister, and little brother. I was sad to leave, but I had always wanted to go places. Sure Connecticut wasn't exactly the Himalayas or the great wall, but it was some kind of start, and that's all I needed. Plus, with a degree from Yale, I could get a job to help get money for my brother's treatments.

I was seated next to a goth looking fellow. He was sure he could have an interesting conversation with him to pass the time during the flight. Though that idea was scrapped when he saw the giant TV in the front of the plane. The thing nearly took up the whole front of the cockpit. He relaxed instantly, put on the earphones, and waited for whatever movie was in there to play.

Then the goth man started shaking. I tried to ask what was wrong, but his head just snapped my way and he started hissing. I looked around for help, but there was nobody else on the plane anymore. I tried to get up, but something grabbed my arm. I looked back and saw the goth's head splitting open. I tried my damnedest to get away, but the goth's hand, which was not bursting open to reveal some sort of red flesh. "What the hell?"

Two horns protruded from the splitting head, followed by a head that could only be described as one thing. _Demonic. _"Exactly." The voice sounded scratchy and he could even hear the slight hiss of smoke as he spoke. I tried to maintain myself, but to no avail. Let's face it, nobody can keep their cool in front of a demon.

"G-get off!" The thing seemed to smirk. He opened his mouth, a red smoke coming from it. Before it reached me, something blasted the demon. The demon went across the plane, and I looked to see a woman in a 19th century outfit with some kind of space-like gun in her hands.

Standing next to her was an even weirder sight. A monster with horns like the demon's, but furry and wearing a cape. He leaped at the demon, scratching at it with his claws before the demon vanished. The woman helped me off of the floor and took me over to the tv.

"Get in." Usually, I would have looked at her like she was mad, but today had been a crazy day to say the least. I put my hand to the tv. To my surprise, it went through the screen like it wasn't there at all. Praying silently, I jumped in.

* * *

_Will_

I was doing what he was always doing at 2 o' clock. I was playing poker with his friends. Herbert was cheatin as always, but it didn't matter. He was still terrible. Hell, if he wasn't the most God awful player ever... nah he was. Then my love Jane came in. I could tell by the look on her face that somethin was the matter.

"Hey darlin." Jane gave me a quick kiss. "Honey, I think you'd better see your brother, he's actin odd." I chuckled. "That's just Bill bein Bill." Jane shook her head. "No, this is Bill bein rabid dog. He's goin around, hissin and growlin at people. He even bit your mother!" I stood up. "I'll be back in a bit." Jane handed me one of my guns. "If you wouldn't mind handin over the other one-" "No." I sighed. There was no arguin with her.

Jane and I saw Bill drinkin out of a trow behind the saloon. "Bill, what the hell are you doin." We heard a scratchy laugh come from the crazed man. "You wouldn't happen to be a mister William Jackson?" I pulled my gun out. "Now Bill, stop this foolin around. I'm warnin ya now, or I'll send you straight to hell!" Bill's head started to twitch. "Oh I'll be goin down there as it is. I don't suppose you and your bitch would like to tag along?"

Jane shot Bill in the shoulder. Bill just looked at Jane in annoyance. "Now what do you think you're doing?" No blood came from the wound. How could no blood come from the wound. "Bill?"

Bill's head began to shake violently, before exploding. The rest of his body was ripped apart, and from the remains rose a demon. "I have such sights to show you two."

"Too bad they won't be able to see it!" I looked beind the demon to see two asian-lookin folk with the shiniest guns I ever saw. One was a man, who looked about 17 and wore a purple vest and white pants. The other was a girl, wearing a blue bra and blue pants.

The creature just laughed at them. "It looks like you need to be taught a lesson." While the demon's back was turned, Jane shot it again. It turned around, sighing. "Let me help you with your attack." The demon's hand started to glow and it shot something at Jane. Shit! I ran to her as fast as I could. She was on the ground twitching. Behind me I heard all sorts of noise, and then one of them tried pulling me off of her. I held on to he as much as I could, but then something hit me on the back of the head and everything went dark.

* * *

_Kate_

I was in my office on my ship, _the klaw, _painting a picture of the sea. I didn't do it outside because my crew might see. It was nighttime, the waves were calm as could be, and we weren't in anyone's territory, but I still couldn't risk it. I had spent years of my life trying to make myself one of the most feared and intimidating pirates in the Atlantic, and _painter _isn't exactly intimidating.

I looked out the window to see a man holding onto a piece of driftwood in the water. I quickly hid my canvas, ran out to the deck, and dived in for him. I got to him in a matter of seconds. I pulled him off of the wood and carried him to the boat. When we got onboard, the man started to cough.

"You alright?" The man feebly nodded and tried to say something, but I didn't hear what he said. "What's that mate?" I tried removing his shirt to let him breath, but it only revealed a huge bite mark.

"I-i-it's comin." With that, the man's eyes rolled back and he died. I sighed and was about to throw him overboard when I felt a raindrop fall on my head. I looked up to see a swirling, dark cloud form above me.

Then the body started shaking, as did the ship as the waves began to grow. Suddenly, the body caught on fire. I tried to run away, but something grabbed my foot and tripped me. I looked back to see a hand come from the body. I grabbed it, but immediately pulled my hand away. It burned! Then something came from the man's corpse. It looked like one of those monsters grandpa used to tell tall tales about.

His hand then ripped into my skin, burning my leg. Son of a bitch, how it hurt! I grabbed for something to hit the bloody thing with, but there wasn't anything around. Then before my eyes, lightning struck and one person and one big cat stood there. The person, who was a red haired woman, had a gun with her that looked like it was made from some sort of metal, like a sword. The cat just growled.

The woman shot the fancy gun, having a red beam come from it and hit the creature. The cat then bit my shirt and dragged me over to some shiny glowing thing. I tried to break away, but the woman helped throw me in.

* * *

Mickey, 9, and a few high-ranking officials were in the laboratory to await the arrival of the supposed "saviors". Three had already arrived earlier and were also waiting, sitting down in chairs. The lead scientist, Dr. Jumba, finished hitting buttons on a keyboard attached to the teleportation device.

"Ok, people be here in no time. As long as everything goes smooth-"

The machine short circuited. "Damnit!"

Jumba sighed. "Let's just hope they were beamed at least in head-quarters." He pushed a few more buttons and a screen popped up, showing three locations inside the building.

Mickey breathed a sigh of relief. He then turned to address the other three. "Would you mind finding them and-"

When Mickey turned he saw they weren't even there.

"Well alright then."

* * *

When Kevin was able to see again, he was in a dark room. Then a light was turned on. He was in a bathroom. How odd. He was still shaken from his encounter just a minute before. Then the door opened. Kevin looked around for something to defend himself or at the very least a good hiding spot. He was surprised though when he saw a fox walk into the room.

"Salutationes infirmus ille."

Kevin stared at the fox for a while before sitting on the ground. He then looked up to the fox, that was standing on two legs... and speaking latin.

"Am I in hell?"

The fox smiled. "You could say that."

Kevin rubbed his forehead.

The fox sat down beside him. "If you need to throw up, the toilet is nearby."

Kevin shook his head. "I don't. Why am I here, did I die? What was that thing? Who are you?"

"I... can answer the last one. My name is Kegusaran le 14th. You and I are important as it would seem. If you have enough intelligence to walk and listen I would like for you to accompany me back to the lab."

* * *

Will woke up in a room filled with, what looked like weapons. They looked like rifles and revolvers, only with that shining metal. Then he saw two katanas sitting on the floor. He went to grab them in case the demon came back, but a human-sized paw stepped on his hand.

"My good man, I thank you for wanting to get my swords for me, but only I touch them."

Will looked up to see a squirrel, wearing all black with a few black sashes. The squirrel picked up his dual weapons and sheathed them.

"So, you must be the fifth chosen one."

Will got up and grabbed one of the weapons from the wall.

"Stay back, you... you..."

"I believe the words you are looking for are devilishly handsome squirrel, but you may call me Lord Vrel."

Will stared at the man-sized squirrel, stunned.

"Nah, nah nah, no... I got hit on the head is all... I got too drunk is all..."

"You are in an entirely different dimension is all. Now unless you'd like to keep talking to yourself and stumble around I'd suggest you'd follow me. Also I didn't catch your name."

Will didn't know if he could fully trust this... thing.

"My name is... William."

Vrel smiled. "Good. I always enjoy when someone is decent enough to be formal in their greetings. Come along."

With no other option Will decided to follow.

* * *

Kate woke up on top of a building. She looked around to see a huge city filled with the tallest buildings she'd ever seen, as well as various white lights. She immediately wondered what had happened to her ship. She looked around but couldn't find any water anywhere. She felt around to find that she still had her sword with her. She drew it from her sheath as she sees another monster flying towards her.

This one was a little less threatening looking than the last, but not by much. Half of it seemed like the stories about angels, while the other half was the demonic look the first monster had.

She landed gracefully before Kate.

"Relax, I am a friend, I am not here to do harm."

Kate didn't let her guard down for a moment.

"Where am I?"

"You are in a different dimension. You aren't on Earth anymore. You are-"

"In hell?"

The half-angel, half-demon gave a thoughtful expression.

"How about you just take my hand and follow me so you can avoid there."

Kate looked around for any kind of escape, but seeing that there were none, she took the creature's hand and she carried Kate down to where the lab was.

* * *

Mickey and 9 waited patiently as soon the chosen ones were standing in front of them.

Mickey cleared his throat. "Now I need to address this to all six of you, and it is imperative that you heed these next words."

Kevin interrupted.

"Oh my God, it's Mickey Mouse!"

Mickey gave an annoyed sigh and Kegs smacked the back of his head.

"When the mouse talks, the _sannio_ does not."

Kevin rubbed the back of his head and apologized.

Mickey continued onwards. "You six are the chosen ones. Those who, by destiny, will help us win the war against the villains and their army."

"Do you mean the Disney villains?" Kevin asked.

Before Mickey could answer, Wil grabbed a blade and ran up to him, putting it to his throat.

"I'm gettin sick of this shit! Why the hell am I here! Who are all of you!"

Mickey made a motion with his hand and 9 grabbed the knife away from Wil, and punched him back to position.

"If you had been listening, you would have heard me tell you that you're fighting a war."

Kate put a hand to her hilt but was a little hesitant to attack.

"What makes you think we want to fight in it, you little rat!"

Mickey looked straight at her eyes, making her feel uncomfortable.

"I just thought maybe you'd like to save our universe so yours wouldn't be the next to go."

Suddenly, Kegusaran stretched his back.

"I'm gonna go get somethin to drink, anyone want anything?"

Vrel and Mykklaw, not wanting to listen to Mickey's speech again, decided to go with Kegs to get the drinks.

Mickey rubbed his forehead in annoyance. Kevin scratched his head.

"Why do you need us? Don't the Disney villains always lose to the heroes?"

Wil looked at Kevin with exasperation.

"How are you not freaking out at this, there's a giant rat tellin us to fight in some war! Listen, forget this! I'm goin back home to my... DARLIN!"

Mickey gave an odd look before raising his eyebrows.

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry to tell you this, but she's dead."

Wil looked at Mickey in shock.

"What! NO! Get me back!"

"Didn't you just hear me? She's dead."

"DAMN YOU! You did this!"

Wil once again tried to attack the mouse, but he was knocked out cold by 9.

Mickey shook his head.

"9, please escort them back to their rooms. Answer any questions they have, and bring them back here when they are ready to cooperate."

9 nodded and ushered everyone in to different rooms.

Mickey sat down.

"I thought that would go down smoother."

9 shrugged.

"Don't worry, they'll warm up. They have to."

Mickey nodded.

"9, you can go visit the chosen ones and tell them what they need to know. I'm going to go see how our troops are doing in A-kingdom."

9 nodded and left.

Mickey left the room, silently praying that 9 wasn't wrong about these six.

* * *

A/N: Well when I started this story, I had an entirely different story pictured in my mind. Now, it's very different than what the first part of the story was meant to be... but oh well. Anyway this chapter was going to be longer, but I decided to just have these be short. Mykklaw is owned by Mykklaw, Lord Vrel is owned by Lord Vrel, Kegusaran 14 is owned by some random person, and about everything else in this is owned by Disney and tainted by me. WARNING: This story... is going to be a song-fic in some chapters.


	2. getting them on our side

A/N: This chapter will prove my statement about this sometimes being a songfic. Also... INTRODUCING OUR VILLAINS! :D Thanks for the reviews guys. Oh yeah... I NO OWN DISNEY STUFF YET AGAIN!

* * *

In hell there was a meeting being held by the highest order. Only the most prestigious of villains were allowed entry. Sitting at the table was Chernabog, Maleficent, Ursula, Shere Kahn, Pete, Gaston, Scar, Zira, Hades, and Frollo. Then another man walked in, a little late. He wore a business suit and black dress shoes. He looked to be a man in his mid-forties, hair already disappearing, and had a very kind expression. With him was a medium-sized suitcase

He sat down next to Frollo and Hades, directly across from Chernabog and Maleficent, (the two had throne-like chairs while the rest had wooden chairs.)

"So nice of you to join us. What took you?" Maleficent asked with a sneer.

The man stretched his back and leaned on his chair, a good-hearted smile on his face. "Oh, you know, just trying to help make life a little better and what not. If you must know specifically, I tried, but failed to foil Mickey's latest plans."

Scar seemed interested. "What was this plan of his?"

The man took out some files that he had in his suitcase. "There are six individuals that have been chosen by fate to serve as the saviors for the side of the light. Three are from one existence, while three others are from another existence."

Pete rubbed his head. "Oh, don't get into the existence thing. I can barely get my head around realities and what not!"

The man chuckled inwardly and nodded. "Ok."

Gaston slammed the table. "Hurry up man, we haven't got all day! What do you suppose we do with these 'chosen ones'?"

The man snapped and in a flash three demons stood there. One was in the form of a bird-shaped flame, the second an adorable ferret, and the third a shadow on the wall.

"My children will... persuade them."

He turned to the three demons.

"Don't fail as you did before!"

The three nodded and turned into three young adults.

"Don't worry," said one of the two males, "we won't disappoint."

The three left in a flash.

* * *

Back in Disney Central, Wil, Kevin, Kate, Mykklaw, Kegusaran, and Vrel were all shoved inside a bedroom for four.

9 walked in with them and closed the door.

Kevin, Kate, and Wil stood silent, wondering what to do. Vrel and Mykklaw looked around the room, impressed by how fancy it was. Kegusaran quickly hopped onto a bed and slept.

9 observed the six. "Mickey has told me to answer any questions you have."

Everyone began asking questions, even Kegusaran in his sleep.

"Why are we here? What is this place? Who and what are you? Why should we fight again?"

9 put his hands up. "I shall answer."

From his eyes, 9 shot a hologram.

_"In the beginning  
there was peace,  
as the kingdom of light  
was in power._

The hologram showed a peaceful landscape with tall castles and buildings. Then it turned into four hooded figures.

_That changed one day,_  
_when four figures in cloaks,_  
_aided them,_  
_and cast us grapes a sour."_

Kegusaran interrupted.

_"You still haven't answered  
why we are here to help.  
All we are is a squirrel, a pirate,  
a fox, a cowboy, demon, and a welp."_

_"Although your appearances may delude,_  
_you are the chosen six we pursued,_  
_to help in this epidemic we are in,_  
_because our odds of victory are slim._

_You see, in the beginning,  
there was a page,  
telling of a war,  
written by a sage._

The hlogram then showed an ancient looking book.

_It was here that I read,  
about the chosen ones.  
Those who'd help us kill,  
the demon and his sons._

Kevin interrupted.

_Why are we the chosen ones?  
We aren't special in any way.  
We don't have anything that could help,  
how do you expect us to save the day?_

_We have the technology,  
we have the supplies.  
We have everything you need,  
to make you our #1 guys._

_In the beginning,  
there was always a fight,  
now it's time for you to join  
the side of the light!_

Mykklaw interrupted.

_Why should we join this side?  
It seems like all the losers over here._

9 cut her out. Now the hologram showed immages of gore and people being killed.

_Because they'll destroy everything that you love,  
everything you hold near and dear._

9 rubbed his forehead.

_In the beginning they mistrust,  
how can I get them to see what's just?_

Vrel interrupted.

_Maybe if you finally get us,  
to trust you,  
then we'll do whatever,  
you want us to do._

Then the door to the room opened. Mickey appeared.

"Is that so?"

The hologram ended.

Vrel put up his finger. "I said if you get us to trust you."

Mickey face-palmed in frustration.

"WHAT DO WE NEED TO DO TO GET YOU TO TRUST US!"

Vrel chuckled. "I'm kidding. I'll join you."

Mickey turned to the rest of the six.

Kegs pondered. "I'll also join... if I get twenty dollars... and a lifetime supply of pepsi."

Mickey nodded.

Mykklaw thought about what she wanted in order for her to join the light side.

"Eh, I'll take a million dollars."

Mickey stared at her in disbelief.

"Ok. What about you three."

Kevin didn't ask for anything.

"I'll just join."

Kegusaran shook his head. "You are such a _fatuus! _You could probably ask for anything, and you choose nothing?"

Mickey smiled. "Already I like you the best, Kevin. What about you two?"

Wil had a serious look on his face. "I don't want nothing in this war, only my darlin."

Mickey had the same serious look on his face. "Your darlin was a casualty of thiis war, now if you want to avenge her... I suggest you join us."

Wil stared into Mickey's eyes, who stared right back. Finally Wil gave a small nod, not looking any happier.

Mickey turned to Kate. She rubbed her forehead.

"I'm still thinkin I got drugged. Just a good hour ago, I was on me ship, now I be in some fancy buildin with a talkin mouse as big as me sayin I need to fight in a war with demons. This can't be real. Maybe I'm dreamin this all up."

Mickey slapped her across the face. "Real enough for you?"

Kate rubbed her cheek. "Aye... fine I'll fight for ye, as long as I be gettin back to my ship once this is all over."

Mickey looked like he was about to say something, but then decided not to. He nodded to her.

"Now, you are all going to save us, but you'll need training. Just because you're the chosen ones doesn't mean you have the skills to fight superiorly embeded in you."

Vrel chuckled. "Sir, you underestimate us."

Mickey kicked Vrel in the face.

Vrel was knocked back, and tripped onto one of the beds.

"An expirienced fighter here would have been able to dodge that. Tomorrow morning there will be a meeting about who will train you, and after you are properly trained, you will be sent on your first mission."

With that Mickey and 9 left the room, leaving the six.

Kevin then looked around. "So... hi my name is Kevin."

Kegs went back to his bed and got ready to go to sleep. "I don't care."

Vrel rubbed a bruised spot on his face. Nobody could see the bruise due to his mask, but he sure felt it. Then he decided to go to sleep.

Wil picked a bed and laid down, not sleeping, but staring at the ceiling.

Kate also went to sleep after awhile.

Kevin stayed up. Not because he was nervous or because he was afraid, but because he just couldn't sleep.

Mykklaw just looked around the room, as if studying it and making mental notes. After awhile, she too slept.

* * *

The three demons appeared by the building.

One of the males aimed a throwing knife at the window on the fifth floor. He threw it, and watched as in bounced off the window, as if it were only a pebble.

"I hate forcefields."

The female laughed.

"What did you think would happen Lustig? Did you expect tonight to be the night they lowered their defences?"

The former-ferret nodded. "Petite is right, with these so-called chosen ones now here, it'll be virtually impossible to get in."

Lustig smiled as he caught the knife. "Ferret, I wasn't trying to get in that way. I was just making sure someone heard it."

All three looked up as they saw the window open as a head popped out.

"Greetings, oh brave chosen one! How about coming down here. There's something important we need to discuss!"

The head dissapeared back inside for a moment, but then reappeared.

Lustig then shape-shifted into a ladder so the chosen one could climb down.

As Kevin reached his final step and hit the ground, Lustig turned back into his young adult form.

"We have such sights to show you."

Then they all transported to hell.

* * *

I'm aware that this is only half the size of the first chapter, but I wanted to hurry up and get this one done because I know a good few people were anticipating it. Ferret, Petite, and my brother Lustig are the three demons from chapter 1. Next chapter will be another 3000 worder and be about Kevin's trip to hell, a conspiracy, and training from some of your favorite Disney characters.

If you'd like to see one of your favorite characters be one of the teachers for self-defense/fighting skills please leave it in your review.

Also, for future chapters, I'm going to describe the looks of the characters right now.

Kevin: scrawny, caucasian-american, medium brown hair, age:18

Wil: well built, african american, short black hair, age: 30

Kate: pretty well built, latin-american, long black hair, age: 20

any authors: look at their profile picture.

If you have any questions, leave it in your review or PM me.

Thank you for reading and sorry again for the lack of length.

Ps: Sorry for the terrible song, I promise better ones will be on the way.


	3. a trip to hell pt1

A/N: Don't own Disney and such yada yada . Also, I'm going to start calling the h ero's hangout the Disney Headquarters. . Also I'm sorry for all of the jumping i n this chapter, but I couldn't really think of another way to do it... so ya that's my excuse.

* * *

As Kevin went with the three demons, an alarm went off at Disney HQ. Mickey and 9 quickly appeared at the room of the chosen ones.

"What happened?" Mickey quickly asked.

Mykklaw, Vrel, Wil, and Kate all woke up immediately. There were two empty beds.

"Where's Kevin, and the fox?"

9 scanned the room.

"They are not here, but I see traces of them near the window, as well as traces of another... a demon."

Mickey's eyes got wide.

"What?"

Mickey ran to the window and looked out. There he saw some burnt marks on the st one pavement below.

"NO!"

Vrel also looked out the window. "What d id that? Where are those guys?"

* * *

As Kevin and the three demon siblings la nded in hell, they were all surprised t o see a fox land with them.

The fox looked around. He went up to a m ansion marked _Tremaine._

"Well this place is nice, I like how the re are buildings here. You don't see th a t often."

Ferret swiftly grabbed Kegs's neck and s lammed him to a wall.

"You're going to pay for sneaking in wit h us."

Ferret started crushing the fox's neck w hen Lustig ran up, jumped off the wall a nd kicked Ferret in the face.

"You imbecile! He's another one of the c hosen ones."

Ferret let go Kegs to rub his nose, whic h was broken due to the kick. He quickl y repaired it and slammed Lustig into th e wall.

"Don't kick me, ever again."

Lustig smiled. "What's wrong brother, fe eling a bit weak."

Kevin noticed something about the young man's features. There were very slight c racks around the boy's face.

Ferret responded by grabbing Lustig's he ad and pulling it towards his knee at a n astonishing rate. This was put to a st o p however by Petite. She grabbed Lusti g' s head away from Ferret, and slammed it into Ferret's head.

Both of them stumbled backwards from the blow. Petite gave an annoyed sigh.

"Don't you have something better to do t han kill each other? We have guests her e , we should be... showing them a good ti me." She glanced her eyes in a flirta tio us manner over to Kevin, who then bl ushe d.

Kevin yawned. "Yeah, can we hurry up? I woke up pretty early for this."

Petite led the way back to the castle.

* * *

Mickey went to the armory and picked up four blasters, two pistols, one rifle, a nd one mini gun.

Vrel took one look at the guns and shook his head.

"My apologies, but I'm not a fan of guns , I think I'm more than equipped." He picked up both of his katana blades.

"Then it's a good thing I wasn't giving these to you."

Mickey gave the two pistols to Wil. He looked at them with disdain.

"I aint using those toy guns."

"They're going to do more damage than your guns, I would suggest you use them."

Wil sighed as he threw away his revolver s.

Mykklaw rubbed her hands greedily.

"So which one is mine?"

"None of them."

"WHAT!"

A door opened, and five people walked in .

Mickey gave the rifle to a blonde haired man, and the mini gun to a duck wearing a blue hat.

Mickey then pointed to each individual.

"This is Major General Donald. He will b e in charge of the rescue mission."

Donald nodded his head and shook hands with each of the four. He then turned to Mickey.

"Are these the 'special recruits' you we re talking about?"

Mickey nodded.

Wil cocked his head at the duck.

"What's wrong with your voice... wait, are we gonna be wearing those idiotic ou t fits as well?"

Donald gave off an agitated scream and s truck Wil with the but of the mini gun.

Mickey grabbed the gun away from Donald and pointed to each of the others.

"This is Captain Smith, Lieutenant Pan, and Corporals Incredible, Robinson, and Tigger."

Vrel started laughing. "Tigger? Tigger is in an army? What... is he going to hop them to death?"

Tigger bounced off of his tail and slammed his fist into Vrel, who nearly flew back into a wall.

"Never mind."

Jumba came into the room, rubbing his fo rehead.

"Oy, this job needs better payment. Ok, so boy and fox are in hell, right? Well I have something to bring two idiots bac k. Is my teleport gun. It shoots a small circle straight down, and _boom_, you're in hell."

Jumba walked outside, with the other fol lowing behind him. "Cannot fire in there , then little hellians could get in. N o, we must fire outside, outside of force- field."

They exited and Jumba fired the gun. The re was a small hole, from which the par t y could only see fire.

"Oh yes, expect a little singe on way down."

Vrel looked down in concern. "But... I.. . I really can't find any way to weasel out of this can I?"

Mykklaw grabbed Vrel by the tail as she jumped down. "Nope."

Vrel was dragged into hell after her.

Wil kept shaking his head. "I'm not gonna do it. _Nullo modo."_

Kate shook her head as well.

Donald shoved both of them in. "Oh, you both would've ended up there anyway." He and the others jumped in, and Jumba clo sed the portal.

Mickey looked at the spot where the port al was previously. "How are they going to get back?"

Jumba scratched his head. "Oh..."

* * *

The man opened the door. Outside were two chosen ones and his three children.

"I told you to bring only one."

Ferret nodded. "The other one came with us at the last second. We had no idea he was with us until we had reached hell."

Kegs gave a slight bow and extended a hand. "_Salve Diabolus."_

The man shook his head with a pleasant smile. "You mistake me for another. Ferret, Petite, Lustig, there are some intruders at the gates. I believe them looking for these two right here. Go and, entertain them, until we're done here."

The three nodded and went off to find the intruders.

* * *

Mykklaw and Vrel were the first to land, and looked around. They were standin high cliff, being able to get a good view of hell. Hell was... different. The ground was a sleek black, almost reflective. The concrete buildings reaching high, stylized in red and black. There we re rivers running, mountains reaching up towards the black clouds, whereas those clouds rained flaming hail on the land be yond the city. Then there were the fire pits within the city. They were scattered throughout each little street, each having nothing in there to fuel them, just being there.

Vrel looked toward the sky, waiting for the portal to show his comrades. Mykklaw , on the other hand, was looking within the city. _'There's old Jaffy's place, there's the great tower of hell, there's-'._

Mykklaw's thoughts were cut short by a sudden flash and three strangers standing in front of her. Two men and one woman , each looking around the age of 20 or so. "So," said one with a mustache and brown hair, "you must be Mykklaw."

* * *

Kevin and Kegusaran were sat down at a table. The man closed the door behind hi m and quietly strolled to the seat opposite of the two. "Sirs, you have been met by one, Mickey Mouse, to fight in a war you knew nothing about. Is this not true ?"

They both nodded.

"And is it true that you were forcibly taken from your homes and loved ones, a.k.a kidnapping."

Kegs shrugged. "I can't remember that far back."

The man gave a confused gaze, before something seemed to make sense. The man said, "Oh, that's right. You're from a different dimension. The non-fiction place right?"

Kevin looked confused. "What do you mean the 'non-fiction place'?"

The man shook his head, then said. "Never mind. Listen I just wanted to show you that you have been led astray by the true devil."

The man moved his hand and the wall near him parted, letting the duo see out in the barren waste of a city. The man snapped his fingers and they all turned into ghosts. He dragged them through the opening in the wall and flew to the closest house. It was a church of some sort, which was odd. It was extremely run down, and there were holes and cracks in every wall, door, and window. Inside they saw judge Frollo, standing in front of a cross.

Kegs pondered, "Why are we-". He was hushed by the man.

Frollo turned away from the cross.

_"Why dear lord am I here now?  
This is something I will never see.  
Why is it that your loyal man,  
to you he made his final stand,  
in heaven, he will never be._

_Why hath the light, turned... from me?_

_I gave my soul and life to you,  
and yet I am in hell.  
I did right by every law,  
I am positive you saw,  
so why am I in this burning cell!_

_Why hath the light, turned... from me?_

_The light favors the terrible, the wicked, the cruel.  
Why must the evil ones always rule?  
Why are the purest, set down in flame?  
They made no mistakes, and yet they are to maim._

Frollo grabbed the cross that was stuck to his wall down and crushed it. He threw the remains into the fire in his home, which seemed to fuel it more than most regular wood could. He looked up, past the few holes in his roof.

_Heaven and glory, I can now never see.  
Why hath the light turned... from me?_

The man then dragged the two away from the man and they went to another building. This time they saw not a man, but a big brown cat, a lion with a scar over its eye.

Scar was pacing back and forth, as if thinking hard about something.

_"It seems I have done something wrong,  
but what it is, I cannot see.  
If it is because of my brother,  
rest assured it was a bother,  
but that is all that it should ever be._

_Why hath the light, turned... from me?_

_All I wanted was power,  
to help all the land and sea.  
To forget the terrible past,  
to bring greatness, but alas,  
in Fate's plan it wasn't ment to be._

_Why hath the light, turned... from me?"_

Scar growled and started attacking anything that moved.

_The light favors the terrible, the wicked, the cruel,  
why must the evil ones always rule?  
Why are the purest set down in flame?  
They made no mistakes, and yet they are to maim."_

Scar looked at his surroundings in disgust.

_"Greatness and leadership, I'll never see.  
Why hath the light turned... on me?"_

While they flew to the next house, Kegs asked a question.

"Do they really not know it's their flaws that got them here?"

The man replied. "Everyone has flaws, but it was those who have more flaws that are less visible that make it to heaven."

"What kind of flaws do the heroes have?"

"Why don't we listen, hm?"

They flew over to Ursula's next.

Like the other two, she resided in a shabby little hovel. She was in front of a mirror coming her white hair upwards, giving critiquing glances at her bloated figure.

_"I always knew I'd end here,  
in fact it was my goal.  
But one thing that surprised me,  
is that I have yet to see,  
the little red-head's whining soul._

_Why hath the light turned... from me?_

_She has a nice body, sure,  
and a voice that is angelic.  
But her humanity is low,  
with a heart as warm as snow,  
and as a hero? That is really sick._

_Why hath the light turned... _

_The light favors the wicked, the terrible, and cruel. (Now all three voices can be heard)  
Why must the evil ones always rule?  
Why are the purest sent down to flame?  
They made no mistakes, and yet they are to maim!"_

Frollo teared his robes from his chest. Scar let out a deep roar of misery. Ursula smashed her mirror. They all looked up to the sky above.

_"Why cannot the light see,  
there is less evil in me?  
Our humanity is on land, while theirs is below the sea.  
Why, oh why, hath the light, turned... from me?"_

* * *

The man dragged the fox and young man back to his room.

"Those were said to be some of the worst 'villains' ever, and yet, they are mortal. They have flaws and redeeming qualities, just as the so called saviors and heroes. So what? Why are they not given the same treatment as those heroes?"

The two looked at each other, both not knowing what to say. "So," the man said, "what are you going to do? Side with them, or help us overturn the oprresive terrible, cruel, evil creatures?"

* * *

ENDING! Yup, ending it on a... somewhat cliffhanger. Anyway, thanks for reading, and review if you please could. Again just try to make up the tune to the song. Next chapter will have more of Ferret, Petite, Mykklaw, Vrel, and the rest. C yal.


End file.
